El Pulso de Harry Potter
by edwinguerrave
Summary: En este conjunto de viñetas "155W", se presenta el acercamiento entre dos íconos ingleses, Harry Potter y Pink Floyd, en un relato que participa en el reto "Jukebox" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", y homenajea al álbum "Dark Side of the Moon".


**El pulso de Harry Potter **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Jukebox"**__ del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **_

_Por condiciones del reto, es necesario mencionar el músico o banda seleccionada, y destacar cinco (como mínimo) frases que aparezcan en sus canciones. Yo me decanté inicialmente por la __**Virgen de Hierro **__de "La Nueva Ola de Rock Británico", _**Iron Maiden, **_pero tuve que apelar al comodín del cambio de artista, seleccionando otra legendaria banda de la isla británica: __**Pink Floyd, **__de quien se seleccionaron las canciones que conforman el disco conceptual "Dark Side of the Moon", de 1.973.(1) Para incluir las 11 canciones del disco, se usará la estructura "155w", maravillosa y práctica._

* * *

**Háblame, y respira(2)**

En uno de esos arranques de sinceridad que definían los días posteriores a "su pequeño problema peludo", Remus explotó una noche en la cual "Los Merodeadores" planificaban la forma de tener un artilugio que les permitiera moverse a sus anchas en el castillo. ¿Razones? Simple. Sirius no dejaba de burlarse de su condición, que en algunos momentos le hacía perder la lucidez por varios días.

—Está bien, Canuto, lo acepto. _**Yo siempre he estado loco, yo sé que he estado loco, como la mayoría de nosotros... Es muy difícil explicar por qué estas loco, incluso si tú no estas loco.(3)**_ Lo importante es ubicarnos, y resolver qué vamos a hacer.

—¿Por qué no hacer un mapa? Si _**todo lo que tocas y todo lo que ves es todo lo que tu vida será siempre,(4) **_lo podemos dejar incluso como un legado, ¿o no?

Por primera vez, _Canuto, Cornamenta_ y _Lunático_ aceptaron una propuesta de _Colagusano_.

* * *

**A la carrera, a tiempo(5)**

La sensación que tenía Ron ese día era agobiante. No tanto por llevar el _horrocrux, _sino también por ver que el avance era muy pequeño. La incursión en el Ministerio, además de complicaciones de salud por la escición involuntaria, les había dejado más dudas que resultados.

En su cabeza se formaban miles de preguntas, que parecían no tener respuestas. Se escuchaba decir cosas como:

—¿Qué hacemos acá, _**viendo pasar los momentos que componen un día monótono? Desperdicias y consumes las horas de un modo indecoroso,**_ sin encontrarle solución a este rompecabezas sin piezas que Dumbledore nos dejó. _**Planes que se quedan en nada o en media página de líneas garabateadas, esperando en silenciosa desesperación, a la manera inglesa.(6)**_

Hasta que no pudo soportar el peso de la incertidumbre, y exploto al ver a Harry y Hermione, ¡su Hermione! (aunque no lo supiera, ni él mismo lo hubiera reconocido), susurrando a la puerta de la tienda.

* * *

**El gran espectáculo en el cielo(7)**

El trabajo de inteligencia mágica es un trabajo muy duro, especialmente para Salvador Hernández,(8) acostumbrado a alegres jornadas en casa con su esposa e hijos, debido a que esta misión lo obligaba a largas ausencias.

Una noche, luego de dejar encargado a Matías del seguimiento al sospechoso, llegó a su casa en Bondi Beach, y dando un sonoro beso a María Inmaculada, literalmente se lanzó al sofá, y con un fuerte suspiro, comentó:

— _**En casa, de nuevo en casa. Me gusta estar aquí siempre que puedo,**_ aunque no sea todo el tiempo que quisiera. Esta misión me está causando muchos dolores de cabeza, ya a veces me cuesta _**oír los encantamientos pronunciados en voz baja.(9)**_ ¡Pero eso sí, María Inmaculada! —la aludida se sorprendió—. _**Yo no tengo miedo a morir, cualquier momento es bueno, no me importa. ¿Por qué debería tener miedo a morir?, no hay razón para ello, algún día hay que marcharse.(10)**_

* * *

**Dinero(11)**

Para Arthur Weasley lo más importante es su esposa e hijos, su trabajo y su colección de cachivaches _muggles, _aunque todo dependía de la persona a la que se le preguntara. Por eso, aunque el dinero era necesario, la magia ayudaba a sostener a la numerosa familia Weasley, y así había sido por generaciones.

Un día, cuando estaba próximo el nacimiento de Ginny, los esposos conversaban sobre la urgencia de conseguir mayores ingresos, pues se acercaba peligrosamente la hora en que Bill, el hijo mayor, entraría a estudiar en Hogwarts.

—Amor —porfiaba Arthur a Molly, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la enorme panza de ocho meses—, _**dicen que el dinero es el origen de todos los males actuales. Pero si pides un ascenso no es de extrañar que no lo quieran dar.(12) **_Yo no tengo tantas influencias en el Ministerio como Malfoy, por ejemplo.

—¡Pues algo tendrás que hacer, Arthur!

—Sí, amor…

* * *

**Nosotros y ellos(13)**

La Batalla de Hogwarts, del 2 de mayo de 1.998, se encargó de sacar lo más recóndito de la miseria mágica, y enfrentarla a una generación de jóvenes sin ninguna experiencia en combate real, y eso fue compensado por el ímpetu, valentía y, sobre todo, el amor que muchos de los estudiantes mostraron por su colegio.

En un momento determinado, cuando Hannah vio a la distancia cómo Fenrir atacaba a Lavender, y ella buscaba defenderse de los incesantes ataques de un mortífago encapuchado, se dijo mentalmente:

—¡Por todos los grandes magos! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Merlín _**sabe que esto no es lo que habríamos escogido hacer, **_matarnos los unos a los otros. A la final _**quién sabe cúal es cúal y quién es quién;(14) **_si todos somos seres humanos.

No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones, pues el fragor de la batalla la llevó a un lugar donde las luchas encarnizadas la obligaron a cuidarse mucho más.

* * *

**Cualquier color que quieras(15)**

—¿Por qué la insistencia en que nos dividamos en casas, Salazar?

La pregunta provenía de la más sencilla de los Cuatro, de Helga, la conocedora de la herbología y deseosa de enseñar a todo niño que tuviera la posibilidad de acercarse al recién construido castillo. Mientras tanto, Godric, el valiente, el mago con mayores habilidades para la Transfiguración de su tiempo, paseaba su ira por la sala, y Rowena, la hermosa y sabia, quien conocía más encantamientos que cualquier mago o bruja de su edad, observaba callada cómo el aludido, hábil en el arte de las pociones y de la manipulación mental, sólo observaba caer la lluvia afuera del castillo.

—Porque es necesario, mi estimada Helga —la respuesta no la dio Salazar, sino Godric—. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una visión del mago y bruja que quiere educar.

—Entonces —terció Rowena—, escojamos los colores que cada casa defenderá. Seleccionemos cualquier color que queramos.

* * *

**Daño Cerebral(16)**

Cada vez que Sirius veía a Remus asomarse a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor, estallaba de la risa, y comenzaba a gritar, sin reparo de quien estuviera en la estancia _**"El lunático está en la sala", **_lo que provocaba la risa, cantarina en Lily, estridente en James, y silenciosa en Peter, aparte de la ira del propio Remus, quien a la final terminaba riendo junto con los demás Merodeadores.

Esos viejos recuerdos llenaban la mente de Remus cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y su dolor aumentaba por las consecuencias de la traición; por lo que Lupin vivía permanentemente en esa duda emocional, y llegaba incluso a reflexiones con fuerte sentido filosófico:

—Mis amigos, mis hermanos…, _**si la presa se rompe con tantos años de antelación; y si no hay sitio en la colina. Y si tu cabeza explota también con oscuros presagios, nos veremos en el lado oculto de la luna.(17)**_

* * *

**Eclipse(18)**

Cuando finalizó la Batalla de Hogwarts, con la muerte de Tom Riddle, también llamado "Lord Voldemort", muchos de los sobrevivientes salieron a los patios del colegio, atraídos por una mañana extraordinariamente soleada, como hacía tiempo no se vivía en esa región de Escocia.

Mientras tomaban asiento en una de las grandes piedras que conformaban algún muro del castillo, Neville y Hannah, sumamente agotados, pero contentos, se dejaban bañar por los reconfortantes rayos del sol; De pronto, Neville suspiró, y mirando al horizonte, dijo:

—_**Todo lo que hay ahora, todo lo que se ha ido, todo lo que vendrá y todo lo que hay bajo el sol está en armonía.**_

—Sí, Neville, _**pero**_ _**el sol es eclipsado por la luna,(19) **_que no se nos olvide.

De pronto, como usualmente ocurría, la cantarina voz de Luna se escuchó, sorprendiéndolos, al acercarse y decir:

—_**No hay un lado oscuro de la luna, realmente. De hecho, toda es oscura.**__**(20)**_

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Las canciones de **Dark Side of the Moon **© Pink Floyd, 1973-2014. La presentación completa del album, disponible en el DVD _**Pulse, **_se encuentra en http(:/) (/)Q07DxvIR0wQ

(2) Pink Floyd: **Speak to Me/Breathe **(respectivamente: Mason/Waters, Gilmour, Wright)

(3) En el texto original de **Speak to Me: **_"I've always been mad, I know I've been mad, like the most of us... very hard to explain why you're mad, even if you're not mad..."_(aunque la canción es instrumental, incluye esta respuesta verbal a una entrevista. Tal como expone Wikipedia en http(:/) .org(/)wiki(/)The_Dark_Side_of_the_Moon: Parte distinguible del álbum son los trozos de grabaciones de voces entre la música o encima de la misma. Durante las sesiones de grabación, Roger Waters reclutó al personal y ocupantes del estudio para contestar a una serie de preguntas impresas en tarjetas…)

(4) En el original en inglés de **Breathe**: _"…all you touch and all you see, is all your life will ever be."_

(5) Pink Floyd: **On the Run **(Waters, Gilmour) y **Time **(Mason, Waters, Gilmour, Wright)

(6) En el original en inglés de **Time**: _"Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day. You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way. (…) Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines. Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way" _

(7) Pink Floyd: **The Great Gig in the Sky **(Wright, Clare Torry -la solista en la versión original)

(8) Salvador, María Inmaculada y Matías son OC creados por este servidor, en el entorno de la _**Magia Venezuelensii,**_ expansión hacia Venezuela de la magistral idea iniciada por **Sorg-Esp **relacionada a la _"expansión Hispanii del Potterverso". _

(9) En el original en ingles de **Breathe (reprise)**: _"Home, home again. I like to be here when I can. __(… To) hear the softly spoken magic spells". _Esta reintroducción de **Breathe **ocurre previa a **The Great Gig in the Sky, **tema instrumental, donde únicamente se oye la vocalización de una cantante, en la versión original correspondiente a Clare Torry.

(10) En el original en ingles de **The Great Gig in the Sky**: _"I never said I was frightened of dying. I don't mind. Why should I be frightened of dying? __There's no reason for it, you've gotta go sometime." _(Las respuestas: «Y yo no tengo miedo a morir, cualquier momento es bueno, no me importa. ¿Por qué debería tener miedo a morir?, no hay razón para ello, algún día hay que marcharse» (que aparece en «The Great Gig in the Sky») y las palabras finales: «en realidad no hay ningún lado oscuro de la luna..., de hecho, toda es oscura» (encima de las pulsaciones en «Eclipse») son del portero irlandés de los estudios Abbey Road de Londres en 1.973, Gerry O'Driscoll, de acuerdo a Wikipedia).

(11) Pink Floyd: **Money **(Waters, Gilmour)

(12) En el original en ingles de **Money**: _"Money, so they say, Is the root of all evil today. But if you ask for a raise it's no surprise that they're giving none away._

(13) Pink Floyd: **Us and Them **(Waters, Wright)

(14) En el original en inglés de **Us And Them**: _"(God) only knows it's noz what we would choose to do. (…) who knows which is which and who is who."_

(15) Pink Floyd: **Any Colour You Like** (Mason, Gilmour, Wright). Aunque la canción es instrumental, no podía dejarla por fuera, especialmente por el momento y personajes que seleccioné.

(16) Pink Floyd: **Brain Damage **(Waters)

(17) En el original en inglés de **Brain Damage**: _"The lunatic is in the hall. (…) (And) if the dam breaks open many years too soon. And if there is no room upon the hill. And if your head explodeswith dark forebodings too. I'll see you on the dark side of the moon."_

(18) Pink Floyd: **Eclipse **(Waters)

(19) En el original en ingles de **Eclipse**: _"All that is now. All that is gone. All that's to come. And everything under the sun is in tune. But the sun is eclipsed by the moon"._

(20) En el original en inglés: _"There is no dark side of the moon really. __Matter of fact it's all dark". _(Las palabras finales: «en realidad no hay ningún lado oscuro de la luna..., de hecho, toda es oscura» (encima de las pulsaciones en «Eclipse») son del portero irlandés de los estudios Abbey Road de Londres en 1.973, Gerry O'Driscoll, de acuerdo a Wikipedia).


End file.
